Charizard with Super Perfect Cell's Stats
Summary Charizard is a draconic, bipedal Pokémon and the final stage of the Charmander evolutionary line. It is primarily orange with a cream underside from the chest to the tip of its tail, which burns with a sizable flame. Charizard has a long neck, small blue eyes, raised nostrils, and two blunt horns protruding from the back of its rectangular head. There are two fangs visible in the upper jaw when its mouth is closed. Two large wings with teal undersides sprout from its back, and a horn-like appendage juts out from the third joint of each wing. Charizard's arms are short and skinny compared to its robust belly, and each limb has three white claws. It has stocky legs and cream-colored soles under its feet. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Charizard Origin: Pokemon Gender: Male or Female (7 in 8 males though) Age: Unknown Classification: Flame Pokemon Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Fire Manipulation, Dragon-based attacks, Ground-based attacks, Rock-based attacks, Fighting-type attacks, Limited Electricity Manipulation (Thunder Punch), can use Solar Beam, can use Shadow Claw, Weather Manipulation while in its standard form and Mega Charizard X and Y (Y's is automatic with Drought), Close combat damage and proficiency is increased as Mega Charizard X Attack Potency: Solar System level Speed: At least FTL+ in Combat Speed, Reactions and Short Burst Speed. Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class XTJ+ Durability: Solar System level Stamina: Limitless Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Charizards are known to be born fighters, regularly challenging other Pokemon to intense battles in search of the thrill of the fight. To this end, it is proficient in both close and long-range combat, slashing and kicking opponents who come in close and roasting those who choose to keep their distance to avoid its claws. Particularly powerful Charizards are known to challenge "pseudo-legendaries" such as to single-combat and won't stray from battles with entities as powerful as Articuno. However, their battle-readiness has made the species proud as whole, refusing to fight those weaker than them and bearing a certain amount of overconfidence which may lead to reckless endeavors in their various scuffles. Weaknesses: It is weak to Water and Electric moves, even more so with Rock-type attacks, it needs to fly to be fast and cannot fly in small spaces, it tends to be stubborn, powerful enough that it tends to believe that nothing can defeat it. Charizard will die if the fire on the tip of its tail is completely extinguished, Blast Burn forces Charizard to rest and recuperate after its completion, leaving it vulnerable to attacks, Flare Blitz deals a significant amount of damage to Charizard on impact with its target, Charizards are known to be proud fighters to the point of overconfidence at times | As Mega Charizard X, it is only weak to Ground, Rock, and Dragon-type moves. As Mega Charizard Y, drought won't activate during heavy rain or when a mysterious air current appears Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Mega Punch: Charizard charges its fist with energy before dishing out a devastating punch. * Blast Burn: Charizard attacks with very intense flames that can inflict severe damage to the foes, which can kill by incineration. It may have to recharge afterwards. * Fly: Charizard dodges incoming attacks by flying high into the air before swooping down and tackling its opponent with the momentum it gained during flight. * Wing Attack: Charizard slams its opponent with its wings. * Steel Wing: Charizard's wings glow with energy, extending their effective range as he slams them into his target. * Mega Kick: Charizard charges its leg with energy before kicking the opponent with great force. * Slash: Charizard cuts its opponent apart with its claws. * Flamethrower: Charizard breathes a stream of concentrated fire at his opponent. * Fire Blast: Charizard fires a flame blast in the shape of a 大 kanjī, which means "great", at the targets, dealing even more damage than Flamethrower. * Dragon Claw: Charizard charges its claws with draconic energy to extend its range before slashing the opponent with them. * Shadow Claw: Charizard slashes at its opponent with a sharp claw made from shadows. * Seismic Toss: Charizard seizes his opponent and takes them into the mesosphere before bringing them down in an Izuna Drop maneuver. * Overheat: Charizard attacks with ferocious burst of flame, dealing even more damage than Fire Blast. However, subsequent uses will be much weaker, and overuse will lower Charizard's overall combat effectiveness. * Dragon Breath: Charizard fires a beam of draconic energy that deals damage and may paralyze the target on impact. * Dragon Rage: Charizard attacks with a sphere of pure flame at the foe. * Flare Blitz: Charizard wreaths itself in flame before throwing itself at its opponent in a flying tackle, dealing massive Fire-type damage upon striking the target. However, the recklessness of this attack deals a portion of this damage back to Charizard, which can wear it down if overused. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Pokémon Category:Neutral Characters Category:Kiryu2012's profiles Category:Tier 4 Category:Earth Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Weather Users